1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for selecting an image data file from a plurality of image data files.
2. Related Art
There are known technologies for automatically selecting an image data file to be printed among image data files of a plurality of images. For example, in the related art, an image that satisfies selection conditions, such as a degree of underexposure/overexposure, a degree of out-of-focus, and a degree of camera-shake, is selected. JP-A-2004-236120 is an example of this technology.
However, a user does not always perform photographing for the purpose of taking an image having a clear contour of a subject in a standard exposure state. For this reason, in the above-described technology, when the user intentionally takes the following images, the images are not selected as an object to be printed. For example, an image that the user intentionally wants to be overexposed or underexposed is not selected as an object to be printed. Further, when the user intentionally takes an image with a low shutter speed, an image having an unclear contour of the subject is not selected as an object to be printed.
The user usually wants to print an image that is taken under photographing conditions according to his/her own intention. Accordingly, in the related art, the selection result of the image data file to be printed does not sufficiently follow the user's desire. This problem occurs when image data to be processed among a plurality of image data is selected, as well as a case where image data to be printed is selected.